Love Across the Universe: Dangan Salmon Team
Love Across the Universe: Dangan Salmon (宇宙一周ラブバラエティ・だんがん紅鮭団) is a bonus mode unlocked after completing Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Like its predecessors, School Mode and Island Mode, the bonus mode follows a version of the main plot where there are no Mutual Killings; however, unlike its predecessors, it does not include a resource gathering concept within the mode, but still retains the dating sim aspect. Plot The story opens up similarly to the main game, with Kaede Akamatsu and Shuichi Saihara falling out of the lockers and meeting each other. They then see the monitor where the Monokuma Kubs make an announcement for everyone to gather in the gym, where the Exisals show up. Most of the other students think that the Exisals are going to kill them, but Rantaro Amami thinks otherwise and tries to confirm the situation. Monodam announces the start of the “Killing Game”, but Monokuma appears and says that the Killing Game is suspended for now, much to the Monokuma Kubs' dismay. Monokuma states he wishes for everyone in this mode to enjoy their school life. He says it's similar to "matchmaking variety shows", because "mostly the viewers just want to see the students be lovey-dovey with each other." Gameplay Everyone has 10 days in order to get "max affection", aka 10 hearts, from at least one of the other students. In order to do this, the player will need to buy "Date Tickets" from the Casino during the night with Monocoins. The Monokuma Kubs are happy enough to give you at least 100 Monocoins to get you started. To get the Pink Hearts for affection, the player can take the characters on dates, just like School Mode and Island Mode, by using Date Tickets. Certain characters will go to your room and ask to go on a date with you at certain points, and these won't cost any Date Tickets and is considered a "bonus date" during the day. The player needs about seven dates in order to get 5 hearts, as choosing the best option for dates does not always equal one full heart. Love Hotel Buying the Love Hotel Key for 10,000 Monocoins will initiate optional bonus scenes with the other students in a "Love Hotel". The player will get a Monokuma and Saihara scene on the first playthrough but after that, the game will prompt the player if they want to use a Key. The character you get is semi-random and can appear even if you saw their event previously. The contents in these scene vary from character to character with suggestive themes. For example the Gonta Gokuhara and K1-B0 Love Hotel Scenes are "tame" while the Miu Iruma and Tsumugi Shirogane Love Hotel Scenes are considered "extreme". The characters forget about these scenes the next morning. Free Time Shuichi Saihara is able to finish up any Free Time Events with the other students, while also being able to get Kaede Akamatsu's exclusive Events only available in this mode. Free Time Events count as blue hearts in this mode for a grand total of 5 hearts out of 10. Ending There are three endings to Shipping Mode: *If the player is unable to get 10 hearts with any of the characters, Monokuma will deem this as a "Bad End" and the player will have to try again. *Getting at least one student to 10 hearts will trigger a "Good End". The player will be able to view that character’s epilogue and the students will all leave the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. *Getting everyone to 10 hearts will unlock the "True Ending". The students will go to the Gymnasium where they “Graduate" for completing the task. Monokuma confronts them and says that this entire mode was a project, stating that he is “Danganronpa’s lovable mascot”, much to everyone’s confusion on what “Danganronpa” is. Everyone asks what the whole point of it was to which Shuichi Saihara deduces that this all happened to form bonds with each other. While the world they're in is fiction, the bonds formed and friendships between them are genuine. Trivia * The Japanese name references a matchmaking variety show in Japan called “''Neruton Red Whale Gang''”. * The only playable character in this mode is Shuichi Saihara, despite Kaede Akamatsu being playable in the start of the game. **Because of this, the player is unable to get any Free Time Events where it's Kaede instead of Shuichi in this mode. * In the "Bad End", the game will assume the player has gathered all of the Hidden Monokumas even if they haven't. * After getting the "True End", the player can watch all character endings and is able to reset their Date Trip hearts to 0 for future playthroughs, should the player want to see the "Bad End" again. Navigation